The present invention relates in general to an improvement of an apparatus for and method of attaining an improved effect of fluid mixing and contact between a plurality of fluids, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for and method of causing a fluid or fluids from the outside of a fluid passageway system to be introduced into the passageway system by way of a kinematical momentum or energy generated in a fluid or fluids (such as a gas, a liquid, a fluidized solid and/or a mixture thereof) passing through the fluid passageway system and having thus-introduced fluid or fluids efficiently mix and contact with the fluid or fluids flowing within the passageway system, whereby a part of a total of such a single or plural phases of operations as oxidation, reduction, mixing, polymerization or depolymerization of a high molecular compound, heat exchanging, ultrasonic wave generation, foaming, etc. can now be attained within a minimal period of time.
In the conventional art of having a fluid or fluids outside a fluid passageway system sucked or introduced by a negative pressure into the passageway system, there have been proposed such arrangement that there are provided appropriate means such as a tubular intake or suction conduit extending in communication with the outside of the passageway system and appropriate orifice or perforated means are incorporated in the tubular means, and the like. However, such means have turned out to be quite unsatisfactory in the requirement to attain a desired extent of induction of the fluid or fluids into the fluid passageway system, since it is inevitable with such arrangement that there is very likely to be a trace of ribbon-like stream of thus-introduced fluid in the longitudinal direction of the fluid passageway system at and around the central or axial area thereof. Under such condition of fluid introduction within the passageway system, it is apparent that there is expected only a poor efficiency of mixing or agitation in the introduction of such fluid from the outside of passageway system thereinto.
Besides, there have been many difficulties encountered in the mechanical or maintenance engineering standpoint due to its rather delicate structure. On the other hand, if and when provided further means of agitating the fluid within the fluid passageway system in an attempt to meet such drawback, there would occasionally be such that the fluid or fluids passing within the passageway system is forcibly discharged outwardly from the above mentioned point of introduction due to a drag effect of such agitating means, and therefore, it would be desired to have such passageway system equipped with another mixing aid in order to promote the effect of mixing or contact of the fluid involved in the system. With such conventional arrangement, it would be difficult to be assured of a high-efficient, yet a trouble-free fluid mixing and contact reaction after all.